1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electrostrictive structures, and particularly, to an electrostrictive structure incorporating carbon nanotubes and an electrostrictive actuator using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
An actuator is a device that converts input energy to mechanical output energy. For example, actuators can be classified into electrostatic, electromagnetic, and electrothermic type actuators.
A typical electrothermic type actuator has a double-layer structure and includes two metallic layers having different thermal expansion coefficients. When a current is applied, the electrothermic type actuator bends because the thermal expansion coefficients of the two metallic layers are different. However, the electrothermic type actuator has a slow thermal response.